world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071314EnzoEric
cynicalCompositions CC began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 13:02 -- 01:03 AT: ∴ Oh, Eric. Good afternoon. ∴ 01:04 CC: -Hello Enzo.- 01:05 AT: ∴ As we are both here, the question may answer itself; ∴ 01:05 AT: ∴ But how goes the writing? ∴ 01:05 CC: -Well, I've been suffering some Writer's Block- 01:06 CC: -It is quite frustrating.- 01:06 AT: ∴ Ah, yes, I've experienced such a malady before ∴ 01:06 AT: ∴ One could say, still suffer from it. ∴ 01:07 CC: -That is why we are both users on the forum, correct?- 01:07 AT: ∴ Indeed, ergo; my original question is somewhat moot. ∴ 01:08 AT: ∴ My writing focuses more on lyrics and philosophical musings, ∴ 01:08 CC: -Perhaps we can help eachother?- 01:09 AT: ∴ perhaps we can, what do you write, or attempt to write, regularly? ∴ 01:10 CC: -I usually write stories that involve the gods.- 01:10 AT: ∴ Ah, stories about giant invisible magic wielders, eh? ∴ 01:11 CC: -Not exactly.- 01:12 AT: ∴ Hmm, I maintain "gods" are nothing more than the embodiment of the invisible, unreal force of magic, ∴ 01:12 AT: ∴ In it's various forms, both good and evil, depending on the narrator ∴ 01:13 CC: -I see them as large, shapeless beings that live in the cosmos.- 01:14 AT: ∴ I can agree, however, if they are shapeless, as you assert, is one able to see these shapes? ∴ 01:15 CC: -Yes, they are visible. I believe the closest term to describe them would be lovecraftian. Be free to correct me if I am wrong.- 01:18 AT: ∴ Well, the things you see may or may not be things others see, ∴ 01:18 AT: ∴ But I am unable to see the things you're speaking of; therefore, they are invisible to me. ∴ 01:20 CC: -Of course I do not see things like that, they are fictional characters.- 01:20 AT: ∴ Ah ha! I understand you now: Your stories are of fake gods you made upo ∴ 01:21 AT: ∴ *up, not the fake gods that ancient men in tents, covered in sand made up ∴ 01:21 CC: -Of course! There are no such things as gods.- 01:22 CC: -The world is too cruel for there to be one.- 01:23 AT: ∴ Indeed, reality is so subjective and malleable, it is too imperfect for a god's hand ∴ 01:24 AT: ∴ despite what magicians called priests would say. ∴ 01:24 CC: -Most churchgoers would have a differing opinion.- 01:26 AT: ∴ I do not doubt they would, they have submitted to their conjuror's spell; they are another component of the summoning of Trolljegus ∴ 01:26 AT: ∴ or Joseph Smiith ∴ 01:27 CC: -I do not care for either, to be honest.- 01:30 AT: ∴ Nor I, truly; however, the Trolmons do have an interesting notion; ∴ 01:31 AT: ∴ their god created the entire universe, and their heaven is among the starts and planets. ∴ 01:34 AT: ∴ Well, enough of magic, we're men of words! ∴ 01:34 CC: -Indeed,- 01:36 CC: -What is the cause of the impasse on your creativity?- 01:37 AT: ∴ An interesting question: truly I don't know if I can pin down exactly what is staying my muse, ∴ 01:37 AT: ∴ Perhaps I have too much to think about; i.e. there are so many philosophers I'm trying to fill my brain with, ∴ 01:38 AT: ∴ I'm not sure which would make good songs. ∴ 01:38 CC: -The plot of the story I am working on is becoming too complex, mainly because of the nature of the story itself.- 01:40 AT: ∴ Ah yes, I'm in love with how interesting the concept of my project "A Boundless Eternity Returns" ∴ 01:41 AT: ∴ I can't think of music that could live up to the idea of "Transendental Space Post-Prog Rock" ∴ 01:42 AT: ∴ So I can relate, I feel. ∴ 01:43 AT: ∴ and yet also can't, as I do not write complex stories involving visible space god-monsters. ∴ 01:43 CC: -The concept I am using, which is the manipulation of time, just is becoming too much to work with.- 01:44 AT: ∴ Oh? These monsters time travel, or does the Hero? ∴ 01:45 CC: -The hero of my story is the one that manipulates time. The creatures exist outside of time's reach.- 01:47 AT: ∴ A fascinating notion; the idea of anyone being beyond the reach of time and spaces entropic touch. ∴ 01:47 AT: ∴ So to reach these gods, he must break their rules, eh? ∴ 01:47 CC: -Correct- 01:48 CC: -But that is where the problem lies,- 01:48 CC: -Time travel is like a ball of yarn, the more you use it, the more twists and loops it has.- 01:50 AT: ∴ Well that would make sense, admittedly the only Philosophy i've seen is That Film Where the troubled teen has a plane fall on his house, is followed by a scary hop-beast, who then teaches him how to stand up for himself and go back in time to die. ∴ 01:50 AT: ∴ Philosophy pertaining to time travel, that is. ∴ 01:54 CC: -Even that does not show time's true complexity.- 01:55 AT: ∴ I would imagine not, particularly the part about the scary hop-beast i.e. a metaphore for Alice and her Tardy White Hop-beast. ∴ 01:55 AT: ∴ Yet, his is a Mad World, Not a Wonderland. ∴ 01:56 CC: -Yet they are so similar.- 01:57 CC: -The main characters both have to wake up and face their harsh reality.- 01:59 AT: ∴ Though, one could argue, only one of them was truly sleeping, one keeps reality ambiguous, ∴ 01:59 AT: ∴ which it is anyway, so I can agree, if attempt to understand. ∴ 02:02 CC: -You are quite the interesting fellow, we are almost the same if you think about it.- 02:02 AT: ∴ Well, I suppose that's a compliment; and I could thank you for it. ∴ 02:04 AT: ∴ But, I doubt I could create a world with gods and monsters, I simply want to create something tangible out of the ether in my head. ∴ 02:05 CC: -I agree, it is quite straining.- 02:06 CC: -But the idea piques my interest.- 02:07 AT: ∴ Perhaps we need a break; there is only so much time I can pretend to write music or play Touhou Magic Girl shoot 'em up games. ∴ 02:07 CC: -Maybe we do.- 02:08 CC: -Perhaps we are straining our brains to much.- 02:09 AT: ∴ Perhaps, as fun as Touhou is, Those girls... They make me nervous. ∴ 02:09 CC: -I honestly was never into girls.- 02:10 AT: ∴ Perhaps for the best, Troll Neitzsche did say that "god's first mistake was creating women, his second was creating animals" ∴ 02:14 CC: -It is good to know that someone else feels my pain and shares my interests. Perhaps we should talk again sometime.- 02:15 AT: ∴ I would enjoy that, if it is ultimately another waste of time. ∴ 02:15 AT: ∴ however, You do seem interesting enough to count as a seminar ∴ 02:16 CC: -I would say the same about you.- 02:16 AT: ∴ Well, that I will take as a compliment. ∴ 02:19 CC: -I believe you solved my writer's block, so I will have to start jotting my ideas down.- 02:20 CC: -Hopefully I will see you soon.- 02:20 AT: ∴ Oh have I? Well, I wish I could say the same, I seem to still be pondering the heat death of the universe. ∴ 02:21 AT: ∴ But, I do not doubt we will talk again soon. ∴ 02:22 CC: -Arrivederla.- 02:23 AT: ∴ I will assume that was a departure and not a summoning; Good Evening. ∴